Boat bumpers are used in conjunction with watercrafts, which can include any type of water-based vessel, such as a boat, ship, personal watercraft, etc. (hereinafter, collectively “vessel” or “boat”). When a boat is attached or fixed to a nautical structure (such as a dock, seawall, another boat, quay wall, etc.), one or more bumpers can be disposed between one or more sides of the boat and the structure to protect such one or more sides and/or the structure from damage arising from the boat contacting the structure by absorbing at least a portion of any kinetic energy arising therebetween. Bumpers have been manufactured from rubbers, elastomers, and plastics.